A solid oxide fuel cell (hereinafter sometimes referred to as SOFC) system usually includes a reformer for reforming a hydrocarbon-based fuel, such as kerosene and city gas, to generate a reformed gas as a hydrogen-containing gas, and an SOFC for electrochemically reacting the reformed gas and air for electric power generation.
The SOFC is usually operated at a high temperature of 550 to 1000° C.
Various reactions, such as steam reforming (SR), partial oxidation reforming (PDX), and autothermal reforming (ATR), are used for reforming, and heating to a temperature at which catalytic activity is exhibited is necessary for using a reforming catalyst.
Steam reforming is a very large endothermic reaction. Also, the reaction temperature of the steam reforming is 550 to 750° C., which is relatively high, and the steam reforming requires a high temperature heat source. Therefore, an indirect internal reforming SOFC is known in which a reformer (internal reformer) is installed near an SOFC, and the reformer is heated using radiant heat from the SOFC and the combustion heat of the anode off-gas (gas discharged from the anode) of the SOFC as heat sources (Patent Literature 1).
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for shutting down the operation of a fuel cell, in which the stack temperature is decreased, while the fuel electrode layer side is maintained in a reducing condition, by supplying water, and hydrogen or a hydrocarbon-based fuel to the fuel cell, while decreasing their flow rates, in stopping electric power generation.